1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and a control method thereof, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increasing energy-saving consciousness, an image processing apparatus including a printer and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) is provided (mounted) with a function for operating the apparatus with low power. Particularly, for the purpose of reducing power consumption during waiting, so in a waiting state waiting for a user's operation, a function for powering off a device, for example, a printer device and a scanner device, which is not in operation, is provided.
Conventionally, responsiveness to the user's operation has been emphasized, and thus even in the waiting state, where the apparatus is not in operation, the device relating to image processing is kept power-on. A user determines a device required when a job operated by the printer device and the scanner device is input to the image processing apparatus, and then powers on the device, so as to reduce the power consumption in the waiting state.
Upon reception of the user's operation, in a case where the device is powered on when the device required for the operation is determined, compared with a case where the power is always supplied to the device, more time is required to complete the job since the device needs to be initialized before the job is performed.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-215595 discusses that, when the image processing apparatus such as a printer is left with no power supplied for a long time, an initialization operation to be performed before printing requires more time than a normal initialization operation such as a stirring operation of toner.
As described above, when the device is initialized upon the reception of the user's operation and the printer is left for a long time with no power supplied, more time is required to start execution of a job.